


[舞駕五三] 115万キロのフィルム

by celeryboar



Category: Arashi (Band), My Girl - Arashi (Music Video)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeryboar/pseuds/celeryboar
Summary: 嘗試寫寫舞駕亂倫車⋯⋯不知道有沒有寫完的一天。XD
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

「回來了。」  
舞駕五郎聞言從漫畫中抬起頭，睜著圓圓的眼睛，看著父親牽著一個瘦削的男孩進門。  
雖然多年不見，但他仍然能夠一眼認出那是他的三哥，舞駕三郎。  
甫從小學畢業、頭髮上還帶著櫻花瓣的三郎手上抱著黑色的小狗布偶，另一手提著以他的身形而言過於巨大的行李袋，雖然膚色相較其餘在東京都內長大的兄弟們較為黝黑，但完全沒有相應的健康感，脆弱得好像隨時都會被風吹倒。  
難怪從小要在千葉的外婆家養病，第一次仔細端詳對方的五郎想，要不是為了就讀離家近的中學，三郎可能還會一直住在那邊吧。

舞駕家的長子與次男連忙起身協助搬運弟弟與父親手上的行李到房間，在五郎身旁玩著掌上遊戲機的四郎則置若罔聞，直到破完關才出聲問自己，「來了？」  
「嗯。」五郎點點頭，看著比他早兩分鐘出生的異卵雙胞胎哥哥再度全心投入到遊戲之中。

-

父親及長兄們協助三郎安頓下來也已經是夕陽西下的時候了，聽到移動物品的聲響告一段落，五郎瞄了眼時間接著馬上從和室地板上彈跳起來。  
「晚餐、晚餐煮什麼呢⋯⋯」習慣性的自言自語著，一邊往廚房移動，在經過他與四郎共住的房間時看到地上多了一床棉被，上面坐了看著前一期Jump的三郎。

「欸！我有最新一期的。」  
對方看起來是被突然開口的五郎嚇到，震了很大一下，烏黑的眼睛瞪得大大地望著他。  
「啊⋯⋯抱歉、我去拿。」五郎折回客廳拿雜誌，遞給三郎的時候覺得有點過意不去，忍不住開口再補上一句：「晚餐⋯⋯你想吃什麼？」  
三郎咬著下唇本來想搖頭的，最後還是禁不住五郎期待的眼神開了口。  
「⋯⋯麻婆豆腐。」  
「蛤？」  
這答案太過於超乎一個11歲小學生的認知，以至於五郎下意識地發出失禮的聲音，接著就聽到一臉認真的三郎低聲開口：「就是、外婆很常做的那道中華料理⋯⋯很想吃。」  
「那個今天沒賣，明天才有！」拿出電視上那些主廚的氣魄，五郎拍拍他的肩，「今天就吃炸雞吧。」  
「嗯，」眼前的男孩露出小小的笑容，「炸雞也很好。」  
那是記憶中五郎第一次看到三郎的笑容。

-

隔天、再一個隔天、以及下一個隔天，連續一個禮拜五郎都能清楚看到三郎等待晚餐時的愉悅，與坐上餐桌掃過眼前菜色時的失望。三郎並沒有說出口，只是明顯的沮喪讓五郎感受到良心的譴責。

「⋯⋯好吧。」在書店裡的漫畫區轉了一圈，五郎還是咬咬牙走去食譜區，努力掂起腳搆到放在書架上層的中華料理書。然而按著目錄翻到麻婆豆腐那一頁，他頓時瞪大了雙眼。  
不明白的漢字和沒聽過的調味料看得他頭痛，就算託長年在外經商的父親和對食物毫無講究的哥哥們的福，他稍微有點料理基礎，會做些青春期的少年愛吃的食物——炸雞、咖哩、漢堡排什麼的，但這菜色的複雜度還是超出他預期了。  
他闔上食譜，眼睛轉了轉，決定去超市的即時料理包區域碰碰運氣。

捏起架上大紅包裝的麻婆豆腐調理包，五郎喜孜孜地丟進購物車內，一邊將需要的食材掃入：豬絞肉、嫩豆腐、青蔥。這樣應該就不會看到三郎失望的表情了吧。

「今天吃麻婆豆腐啊，好香。」一郎經過廚房探了下頭，露出了歉疚的笑容。「抱歉，每天都要麻煩五郎做飯給大家。」  
「沒關係唷。」五郎一邊忙碌，一邊朝哥哥笑著，沒有說出口的原因是因為其他人做飯根本難以下嚥，才逼得他將求生欲用在做飯上面。

他的確如願看到三郎在入座時眼神亮起來的瞬間，這讓五郎也顧不得自己的晚餐，睜圓的眼直盯著對方舀了一匙麻婆豆腐淋到飯上、動筷送進菱形狀的嘴裡——接著皺起了眉，怯生生地抬眼看向自己。「跟外婆做的⋯⋯不太一樣⋯⋯」

在他大腦還沒反應過來的時候，身體已經先行一步。雙手將自己那份碗筷狠狠摔在桌上，聲帶自顧自地震動出這樣的聲音：「那就不要吃啊。」雙腿直接地站起，跨著大步走回他與兩個哥哥共享的房間，甩上門，反鎖。

小孩子的憤怒來得快、去得也快，已經從頭腦發熱的狀態下冷靜下來的五郎仰躺在地上，茫然地看著天花板上的一個細小黑點，說不清自己為什麼會生氣成這樣。  
也不是第一天做飯了，試味道時不就知道市售的調理包跟外婆的味道差得多遠了嗎？但一看到對方失望的樣子就瞬間理智全失⋯⋯  
「外婆可是開中華餐廳的、我又不是。」賭氣地喃喃道，心思卻飄回書店的那本料理書。外婆想必也有自己的獨家食譜吧，只要打電話過去——

房門被禮貌性地叩了三下，不等五郎起身應門，門外的二郎就逕自說了下去。「三郎有在廚房幫你留了飯菜，吃完記得跟人家說謝謝。」  
喂！難道不是他要來跟我道謝嗎？五郎在心裡冷哼，但處於發育期的身體還是不爭氣地餓了，他板著臉走出房門，眼角餘光掃過正抱著膝縮起身體看著四郎玩電視遊樂器的三郎，心底某個柔軟的地方彷彿被扎了一下，像是被紙割到手，細微的傷口又癢又痛。

迅速在廚房扒完晚餐，正準備打開水龍頭的時候碗盤卻被走進來的三郎接過。  
「對不起。」五郎倒是沒想到對方會如此率直地道歉，忍不住抬頭望向他。「五郎很努力才做出來的吧，不應該跟外婆比較的。謝謝你。」  
「⋯⋯嗯。」五郎僵硬地頷首，在來得及感到難為情之前落荒而逃。

第二天他特地起了個大早，在露水尚未蒸發的清晨裡撥通了外婆的電話，悄悄地說著沒有讓任何人聽到。再過了幾天，隨著手寫食譜一起送來的是花椒粒、豆瓣醬、麻油等普通超市難以取得的調味料。  
這次，這次一定會成功的。


	2. Chapter 2

時光荏苒，三郎吃到外婆親授麻婆豆腐的滿足表情如今已好好地被收在記憶深處，即將升上高中的五郎現在學起外婆的手藝已是唯妙唯肖。  
而少年們褪去一開始相處的彆扭，因著對漫畫與運動的共同興趣變得形影不離，幾個哥哥們原本預想中的五郎叛逆期，也在他與三郎的玩鬧中安靜地度過。  
家裡隨著一郎去當水手、二郎上大學後搬到宿舍而變得冷清許多，習慣熬夜打電動的四郎倒也順理成章地佔據了哥哥們的房間，三郎與五郎則還睡在原來的房間，棉被挨在一起，每晚天南地北地無所不談。

又一年開學，踏入櫻花瓣飛舞的高中校園，五郎沒有多想就答應了第一個朝他發傳單的學姊的邀約，加入了料理社。三郎聞言有些失落，熱愛棒球的他滿心希望弟弟可以隨著他的腳步加入棒球隊，五郎捏了一把哥哥細瘦的手臂，「你先打上正選再說吧。」  
雖然身體不像小時候那麼孱弱，但三郎怎麼吃也長不了肉的細瘦身材讓五郎很是煩惱，所以才想加入料理社學習相關的知識——這種原因怎麼可能說得出來。

個子已經抽高得跟三郎差不多了，但走在家裡附近無人的巷子裡，並肩行走的兩人在手指無意碰觸幾次後仍會自然地牽起對方的手。五郎不知道三郎是怎麼想的，難為情的好像總是自己，介意著以他們的年齡而言好像已經不太適宜的肢體接觸。  
中學沒多久後有幾次想要甩開對方，但在看到那雙總是泛著過多溫柔的烏黑眼睛時，總不自覺地攥得更緊。  
想要一直被這樣注視著。不想讓這個人失望。  
一開始或許只是這樣。

「那今天的社團活動到此為止。」  
在此起彼落的「辛苦了」聲音中，五郎扭開水龍頭清洗剛才使用的廚具和碗盤，視線自然地穿過敞開的窗外，落在底下的運動場。自從發現這個水槽的位置能夠清楚看見棒球隊替補球員的休息區後，就成為了他提早來到社團報到的動力。  
只是加上今天，已經連續三天沒有在那看見三郎的身影了。五郎壓下心中的疑惑，拿起抹布一絲不苟地擦拭碗盤上的水珠，再複習了一下今天社課的筆記，等到約定的時間快到才離開早已空無一人的教室。

但對方並沒有在預定的時間內出現在學校側門。一直等到夕陽最後一抹餘暉消失在高樓大廈後，街上路燈紛紛亮起之時，三郎才抱著書包朝他跑來。  
「五郎抱歉、タッキー說今天的夕陽太美了，纏著讓我給他多拍幾張⋯⋯五郎？」被三郎用擔憂的表情看著，五郎才發現自己自己一直忍在眼眶裡的淚水早已出賣了他，大顆大顆的落下。他胡亂抹了抹臉頰，撇開頭自顧自地往前走。無措的三郎手指絞著書包帶子，安靜地走在他身後的幾步之遙，一前一後地踏上歸途。

「⋯⋯我也要去。」快到家的時候，五郎停下腳步悶悶地開口。  
「嗯？什麼？」一直低頭看路的三郎險點撞了上去。  
「拍攝。」  
三郎試圖解釋那只是為了幫同學應徵攝影助理的打工累積一些作品，並不是什麼厲害的事情，但五郎並不買帳。  
「不讓我去的話以後都不等你了。」

隔天五郎在他們慣常約定的地方等待，沒過多久就看到三郎和瀧澤一邊笑鬧著一邊朝自己走來。邊想著這麼開朗的哥哥似乎有點陌生的五郎，邊把雙手插進褲袋裡試圖表現得更為成熟。  
瀧澤對板著臉的他親切地打了招呼，五郎不情願地點了下頭，眼光瞥過對方精緻的眉眼，納悶著為何這人選擇站在鏡頭後方，而非前方。  
然而很快他就得到了答案。

瀧澤的租屋處距離學校不遠，他們趕在天還亮著的時候推搡著進入屋內開始拍攝。三郎換上舞駕一家去年一起去夏日祭典時穿的藍黑色浴衣，緊張地瞥了自己一眼。  
瀧澤挑了卷卡帶，時下的流行樂曲自收音機流出，他抬手揉亂三郎原先呆板的髮型，再拍了拍略顯僵硬的臉頰，「放輕鬆，記得我之前跟你說過的那些就好。」  
「嗯。」  
三郎咬了咬下唇，走到角落倚著牆緩緩低頭坐下，再抬眼時的上目線顯得專注且勾人。五郎在瀧澤身後看著對方吩咐三郎換了幾個動作，認真的態度讓他也不禁跟著嚴肅起來。  
他在一旁看著三郎修長的手腳，和明明看慣了的臉上沒出現過的表情，想著他三哥可能比他自己以為地更適合成為被拍攝的物件。  
帶著些許羞怯，但那神情間的脆弱感，和圓潤的眼瞳中閃耀的水光，彷彿流淌出了千言萬語，只令人想要保護、或者摧毀他。

連拍了一陣，瀧澤將他浴衣的領口拉鬆，指揮他側躺上床，擺出慵懶的姿態。柔軟的布料顫巍巍地掛在三郎帶有煙火胎記的肩上，像是什麼禁忌的圖騰被公諸於世，鎖骨與胸口則被深色浴衣襯得更加光滑白皙，而纖細的長腿交疊，異色的美感讓五郎頓時難以移開目光。  
當三郎斂下的眼眸無意間掃過他，下腹瞬間緊縮的感覺讓五郎意識到，自己可能再也無法用原本的眼光注視著他的三哥了。

「⋯⋯有東西放在學校，我先走了。」五郎的大聲宣告突兀地劃開小套房裡曖昧潮濕的空氣，捏緊書包提帶轉頭奪門而出，一直狂奔到鄰近的公園才停下來喘氣。  
下身硬得發疼，而腦中一團混亂的狀態下，他在沙地上蹲了一會，直到旁邊帶著幼兒的媽媽們開始投以疑惑的眼神，五郎匆忙用書包掩著下身，跌跌撞撞地鑽進一旁的巷弄裡，不敢再停歇地小跑回家。

難得坐在客廳沙發上打電動的四郎，聞聲抬眸瞥了門的方向一眼。  
「回來啦。三郎呢？」他的雙胞胎兄長一如往常漫不經心地開口，五郎卻莫名感到不悅——那彷彿洞悉一切的姿態對比狼狽的自己太過可笑。  
「我哪知道。」他將書包隨手一扔，怒氣沖沖地踏進浴室。

站在噴灑著冷水的蓮蓬頭下，五郎擠了滿滿兩隻手的洗髮乳煩躁地來回搓揉自己的髮絲，但閉上眼後的心思還是忍不住飄回先前拍攝的現場。  
很想一直被他注視著，很想他所有的情緒反應都是因自己而起，很想、很想吻住他看起來比女孩子還柔軟漂亮的、愛心形狀的嘴唇。  
他嚥下一口口水仍然覺得口乾舌燥，手倒是動的比腦袋快，往下握住已然昂揚的下身，像是所有青少年一樣魯莽地紓解起自己的情慾——只不過他想著的是他的親哥哥。精液噴濺在磁磚牆上後他眨了眨眼，感覺意識才逐漸回流，緊接著的就是撲面而來的罪惡感，連忙沖掉那些白濁的痕跡，速速離開。

高潮後的睏倦感很快襲上，他扛著睡意草草把頭髮吹乾，在被窩裡調整了一個舒適的位置，決定把煩惱留給明天的自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 庫存發完了（太快）  
> 接下來可能要等很久很久（。


	3. Chapter 3

那天之後，五郎變得不敢直視三郎，怕自己對兄長扭曲的感情會被那雙太過澄澈的圓眼睛給映照出來。他藉口社團有要事在身，上下學刻意與三郎錯開時間，返家後也是窩在四郎房間打電動，等到三郎睡下後才躡手躡腳地躺上自己的被團，盯著對方的睡臉發愣。

「我是不知道你們發生了什麼，不過你到底還要這樣多久？」一週後四郎終於忍不住從遊戲機後發聲，用五郎從未聽過的嚴肅口吻。  
五郎捏緊遊戲機，抿起唇不知如何啟齒——怎麼可能說得出口。  
「三郎很擔心你，昨天都打給二郎了。」見五郎還是一臉彆扭，四郎放輕了口氣繼續說了下去。「⋯⋯你是聰明人，趕快把這件事解決了吧。別搞到週末二郎回來處理。」

五郎隨便地應和了四郎，草草收拾了自己的東西便離開了四郎的房間。  
他當然知道四郎在說什麼，念著一流大學的二郎是家裡最有出息的孩子，乘載著去世的父親的心願而立志從政，連家裡的長子一郎都放棄高中學業，選擇當遠洋船員供給弟弟的學費，他又有什麼立場能夠讓二郎放下課業回來解決他對三郎單方面莫名奇妙的心結。

然而要跟這個人和好比他想像得要簡單許多。  
他低下頭走進他與三郎的房間，暈黃的燈光下他朝思暮想的三哥從漫畫中抬起頭，嘴角彎起，眼睛裡泛著柔和的光。「你回來啦。」  
「⋯⋯嗯。」五郎慢吞吞地把自己的東西放回原位，盡可能地延長時間以避免接下來尷尬的沉默。

沒想到三郎倒是率先起身，從書包裡翻出一張皺巴巴的紙遞到他眼前。  
「五郎要來嗎？籃球社的集訓合宿。」  
「不要。我去幹嘛？」  
「嗚啊、好無情！」裝著大吃一驚的三郎笑著拉近了與五郎的距離，像是他們從來沒有不講話一個禮拜那樣。「今天有學弟摔斷手所以多出了一個名額，會很好玩的，五郎一起來嘛。」

好像他有辦法拒絕似的。

-

_「會很好玩的。」_  
三郎興奮的語氣言猶在耳，但好玩？好玩的部分是指把他鎖在房間裡嗎？  
在空無一人的房間裡，滿腹起床氣無處可發的五郎只能把尖叫埋在枕頭裡出氣。

第一天他扎扎實實地跟著球隊集訓了一天，回到民宿後洗完澡幾乎一躺平就睡著了。清晨好像一陣嘈雜，他勉強睜開眼發現為時尚早，覺得很吵於是就把棉被蒙過頭繼續睡⋯⋯然後就到現在了，日上三竿，發育期的身體叫囂著想要食物，門卻從外面被鎖上，他試著撥了三郎的電話然而並沒有回應。

五郎不禁惱火起來，早上在營區的滑索體驗是他此趟最期待的部分，結果現在只能眼巴巴地待在這，看著時間一分一秒流逝。在百般聊賴中有個畫面突然在他腦中閃現，是他總是笑咪咪的三哥偶爾斂下眼眸時冷淡的神情，在那瞬間五郎幾乎要懷疑起他是故意被三郎遺留在這的，但很快地搖頭將這個念頭揮別。

手錶的時針超過十二沒多久後，外頭傳來了跑動的腳步聲。三郎氣喘吁吁地打開房門，露出燦爛得讓人沒辦法懷疑他的笑容，「五郎你終於起床了，快來一起吃午餐吧！」  
這天的午餐是烤肉，場地方只準備基本食材然後要自己烤的那種。  
看著望向食材坐困愁城的籃球社員們，身為料理社下屆社長有力候選的舞駕五郎腦袋僅僅當機了一秒，接著便不動聲色地扯了扯自己僵硬的嘴角，客套有禮地笑著說「讓我來吧」，接下了餵飽眾人的重責大任。

熟練地執刀處理蔬菜，和著醬汁輕柔地抓醃肉類，三郎在旁雙手撐著臉盯著專注作業的五郎，一邊不忘與來關心午餐進度的社員們說明，五郎平時是如何天天為舞駕家準備晚飯，聽著兄長驕傲之情溢於言表的讚美之詞，五郎把燒起來的臉垂得更低，全心埋首於料理的世界中。

在炭火開始穩定燃燒後，在一群飢腸轆轆的高中生的包圍下，五郎將串好的食材分還給其他組別，自己則坐下顧烤網。方才生火搞得灰頭土臉的橫山洗了把臉回來，搭上他的肩：「我看你比另一個舞駕有用多了，等等打漆彈不如加入我這隊吧？」  
五郎正想著要如何委婉地回絕，三郎的眼睛就亮了起來。  
「不錯耶，我也想看五郎認真射擊的樣子。」  
「是吧！至少他可以把準星瞄準你啊哈哈哈！」  
「欸——我們絕對不會輸的！」

然而他怎麼可能將槍口對著三郎。  
儘管彼此都戴著頭盔遮住了大半的眉眼，但五郎還是能夠在對面那群穿著迷彩裝的少年們中一眼認出他，想必對方也是，興致勃勃又迫不及待地朝著自己抬了抬槍口，一副準備好一決高下的模樣。  
五郎無奈地扯扯嘴角，在衝鋒搶陣地時有意地朝向另一邊跑，避開交鋒的機會。

前面都還算順利，雖然不知道有沒有打到敵軍，但在槍林彈雨林有搶到遮蔽物就是好事一件。直到最後一次轉身往回跑時漆彈像是長了眼一樣全往他身上招呼，而中了從肩膀到大腿一整排，痛得他齜牙咧嘴，濃眉與好看的五官糾結在一起，逗得不管是友軍還是敵隊都捧腹大笑。  
三郎脫了裝備後過來笑著揉了揉他的頭，隨即去張羅晚餐需要的營火。  
五郎挫敗地咬住臉頰內側的軟肉，是自己走位的問題也不好發作，沉默地將作為晚餐的火鍋吃完，藉口腹痛蹺掉了營火晚會早早回到房間。

三郎回來得比預期得早，開門看到的就是穿著T恤和四角褲趴在床上看漫畫，但明顯低氣壓的五郎，白皙的腿側滿佈大大小小怵目驚心的瘀傷。  
「五郎。」「五郎？」「五——郎——」三郎喚了幾聲，眼見對方假裝沒聽到，索性坐到床邊，伸手戳了戳五郎的臉頰。

「幹嘛。」五郎側過臉想躲開他的手指。  
「為什麼躲在這裡耍自閉——」  
「你管我。」  
「好歹你看的是我買的漫畫吧。」三郎不禁失笑，捏了捏對方的臭臉。  
「那還你。」五郎把漫畫闔上丟在一旁，翻身。  
「這次又打算多久不跟我講話——」三郎好氣又好笑地搔搔五郎敏感的腰側，看著弟弟癢得蜷縮起來的樣子覺得很有成就感。  
「⋯⋯沒洗澡不要爬上來啦。」  
「規矩好多。」他忍不住伸手輕觸五郎腿上的瘀傷，「很痛嗎？」  
「還好。」儘管明顯地縮了一下，他嘴上還是逞強著。  
「真的？」這樣的五郎太有趣了，三郎順勢多摸了幾下。  
「嗯。」  
「沒事就好，那我去洗澡了。」

隨著床邊的重量一輕，浴室開始傳出水聲，五郎才把燒紅的臉轉回正面。「什麼啊⋯⋯」  
三郎手指的觸感彷彿還停留在皮膚上，溫暖乾燥，他碰得很輕，比起痛更多是因為害臊。

晚會看來是結束了，門外的吵鬧聲漸漸多了起來。五郎翻了個身把被單覆蓋住自己，同房的學長們簇擁著回到房間，在他禮貌性地拒絕了夜遊的邀約後，拿了手電筒又嬉鬧著離開。

「你不去夜遊嗎？」五郎望向剛洗完澡，一如往常地將浴巾繫在腰間，一邊拿著毛巾隨意蹂躪自己頭髮的三郎發出疑問。  
三郎瞇著眼聳了聳肩。「不了。」  
「喔⋯⋯」五郎強迫自己將目光從那些垂掛在三郎胸膛上的水珠移開，轉向電燈的開關，「我想睡了，可以關燈嗎？」  
「等等，」三郎在運動包裡翻找一陣，在底部抓出一管軟膏，「先幫你擦藥。」  
「呃、它過幾天自己就會好了。」他試圖下床關燈，卻只得到兄長輕佻地挑眉。  
「別跑，你不就是故意讓我看見傷在哪的嗎。」  
五郎聞言睜大了雙眼，看著逐漸接近的三郎手足無措，腦中一團混亂。這不是他的原意，他的確是想讓對方看到自己傷得有多慘，但主要是想控訴三郎那隊根本是把他當靶心之類的，但如今、彷彿又回到那天瀧澤的套房裡，面對那個他並不熟悉、但無比誘惑的哥哥。

「轉過去。」三郎坐在床邊，放柔了聲音掀開他的被單。  
五郎僵硬地趴伏在床，發誓他絕對有聽到對方笑起來的氣音。  
蘸著軟膏的手指先是拂上小腿，一開始還使了點力把藥膏揉開，越靠近腿根動作卻越發輕柔，五郎簡直要不能克制地顫抖起來，「擦完了吧⋯⋯」  
「嗯⋯⋯還沒，」三郎修長的手指從四角褲的下緣探入，在臀腿間徘徊。「五郎這麼白，留下疤痕就不好了。」  
「無所謂吧，又不是女孩子。」五郎試圖一派輕鬆地說話，下半身繃得死緊希望體內流竄的躁動可以消退。  
「我一開始真的以為五郎是妹妹。」三郎輕輕笑著，五郎立刻翻身坐起來憤怒地抗議。  
「喂！你欠揍啊！」  
「現在知道不是了。」不知何時起反應的下身被三郎一把握住，漆黑的圓眼睛望進五郎眼底，含有太多他不明白的部分。  
五郎的嘴唇開闔了幾次卻發不出聲音，三郎收緊了下他手中對方抬頭的慾望，接著放開。「晚安了，五郎。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫到這邊⋯⋯應該有30%了吧  
> 不知道為什麼會以為自己有辦法寫長篇（抱頭


End file.
